


Why Did You Do It?

by SadxCinnamon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Lotor Dies, Medieval AU, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Prisoner Keith, Sad, evil lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadxCinnamon/pseuds/SadxCinnamon
Summary: "Why did you do it?""Because I love you,"





	Why Did You Do It?

As she looks down at him the only way she can describe what she feels is numbness, should she feel betrayed? or angry? maybe even sad? But she doesn't, she stares down at the mess of black hair that belonged to him.

She wonders if he feels guilty and that's why he refuses to meet her eyes, he was always listening and he would have heard her walk in and towards him, especially in these heels.

The white dress hugs her body tightly, she didn't want a big dress for the event, there was blood on the front of the gown, her crown no longer in her perfectly styled curly hair. She didn't even know where it was but it had to be in the castle so she didn't care, even if she would be lectured about it later by her mother.

She puts the lantern on the hook to her left, letting her see him better. His dark purple, black spotted ears are bent backwards and his tail is wrapped around his midsection. His clothes dirty and torn, blood staining the front of his shirt.

"Why did you do it?" She finally asks, voice barely above a whisper but he heard her, of course he had. He looks up at her, purple eyes staring into her blue ones, the same eyes she often woke up to staring at her in the morning while she was cuddled up with him. She didn't like thinking about that time anymore, not when she was supposed to marry and he was a murderer.

He straightens his back before replying to the princess, "Because I love you," His voice is hoarse, "And he hurt you," he tilts his head to the side, watching her.

"That doesn't give you the right to murder him, _Keith_," she seethes, first balling up into fists and he looks back down, looking a child that was scolded by their mother and honestly that's what he needed, to be scolded because what he did was so so so so wrong.

Tears well up in her eyes, "God! What you did was so fucked up Keith!" He hates the way she says his name, so full of fear and disgust and hatred when she used to say it so full of love and joy.

"Well I wasn't going to allow that bastard to hurt anyone! Especially you!" He snapped, growling as he looked up at her, he watched as tears rolled down her cheeks, his heart breaking at the sight.

"And how are you any better than him?" She steps closer to the cell and stares down at him, "How are you not just like him now?!" She snaps back at her, enraged. Keith's expression changes from shock to upset in a second, she was right. How was he different from Lotor?

He stares down at his feet and the princess sighed, wiping away the tears that tried to roll down her cheeks. She grabs the lantern and looks at him once more "Goodbye Keith," she says before turning and walking towards the dungeons door.

His head snapped up and he quickly scrambled to the bars of the cell "Allura wait!" His eyes big and filled with sorrow as he reaches through the bars to try and reach out to her.

She doesn't acknowledge him and continues to the door, tears rolling down her cheeks as she sets the lantern on a bench. Allura opens the door and looks back at him before blowing out the lantern and leaving out the wooden door.

She needed to make preparations for her husband's ,of whom she never loved, funeral.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole list of small plots like these and can't wait to do more!
> 
> Please leave constructive criticism and suggestions!


End file.
